vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
KAITO/Original songs list
Original Songs # *2011 Verse of the Clock Tower - Kaito A *After the Rain, Sky - Kaito and Meiko *Aitai - Kaito, Rin *Alice Human Sacrifice - Kaito, Meiko, Miku, Rin, and Len *Alice in Dreamland - Kaito *Alice in Wonderland- A Horror of a Fairytale - Kaito, Meiko, Miku, Rin, and Len *Anjou Shojun - Kaito* *Another: Riamero - Kaito *Aoi Tori - Kaito *Application in Love - Kaito *Ashes to Ashes (ハイハハイニ) - Kaito *AutumnLeaves - Kaito and Len *Azure Wings - Kaito B *Baby Powder - Kaito *Bambino - Kaito* *Beastly Fang - Kaito, Len, VY2, and Gakupo *Bitter Sweet's Beast - Kaito *Blue Diamond - Kaito *Blue Lotus - Kaito *Bottom Dreams - Kaito *Bourbon House - Kaito *Boycott - Kaito *Broken rain - Kaito *Brother is worried - Kaito *Brilliant Diamond - Gakupo, Kaito, Len, and Kiyoteru C *Caged Flower - Kaito* *Cantarella - Kaito and Miku *Cantarella ～grace edition～ - Kaito* and Miku *Cendrillon - Kaito and Miku *Chillyditty of February - Kaito *Chocolate Romance - Kaito *Clever Emperor's Patronage - Kaito *Cocktail and Lovers' Night - Kaito and Luka *Couple in Evening - Kaito *Crazy Clown - Kaito and Miku *Cream -Bitter- - Kaito *Crimson Flower - Kaito *Crossfade - Kaito *Crossfade- Kaito, Miku, Rin, Len D *Dark Woods Circus - KAITO, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin *Day Dream Night - KAITO *Destroys Nightmare - KAITO *Distant Music - KAITO *DOGSTYLE - KAITO *Doppelganger - KAITO *Doubt & Trust - KAITO* *Dream Meltic Halloween - KAITO, Hatsune Miku, Kamui Gakupo, MEIKO, Megurine Luka, Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin *Drifter - KAITO *Drunken Wooden Horse - KAITO E *Edge of love - Kaito and Rin *Ephemeral Fate - Kaito *Erase or Zero - Kaito and Len *Eternal Paean - Kaito and Meiko *Eve Nightmare - Kaito, Rin, Len, Kaiko F *Fall Flowers and Hazy Moon - Kaito and Meiko *Farewell - Kaito *Farewell Song - Kaito *Fate:Rebirth - Kaito, Len, Gakupo *Fastidious Literary Enthusiasts Disease - Kaito *Femme Fatale - Kaito* *Flame of Life - Kaito* *Fleeting Moon Flower - Kaito, Len, Gakupo *Flowers Falling in Ruins - Kaito *FLOWER TAIL - Kaito *Foot Warrior - Kaito *for glory days - Kaito* *Free Word Mind Game - Kaito G *Gladiolus - Kaito and Luka *Green-eyed Monster - Kaito, Meiko, and Luka *Gyakuzai Koushinkyoku - Kaito H *Haiwahaini (AshesToAshes) - Kaito *Halloween - Kaito *Halloween Girl - Kaito *Halloween Monster Party Night - Kaito, Miku, Len, Rin, and Meiko *Handbeat Clocktower - Kaito and Yuki *Happy☆Halloween - Kaito *Hayashi Uta (Song of Festival Music) - Kaito *Heartbeat Clocktower - Kaito *Henachoko Knight (Immature Knight) - Kaito *Higashi no Akatsuki Nishi no Tasogare (The Dawn in The East, The Dusk in The West) - Kaito and Meiko *Home 5/3 - Kaito *Home 5/3 - Kaito and Hiyama Kiyoteru *Honey - Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Len, Rin, Haku, Neru, Teto *Hoshifuru Yoru - Kaito and Meiko *Hug and Dance - Kaito* and Gakupo I *Ice!~ (Spice!~ Parody Song) - KAITO *Ice Cream, Come - KAITO *If We Meet Again - KAITO & MEIKO *Imitation Black - KAITO, Kagamine Len & Kamui Gakupo *I'm worried about my Brother - KAITO, Kamui Gakupo & Hatsune Miku *I'm Blue (Cover Song) - KAITO *Imperfect Rook - KAITO *Impulse×Pandemonics - KAITO, MEIKO, Lily, VY2, & Yuzuki Yukari *Infinite Loop - KAITO *In the Forest of the Sea Floor - KAITO & MEIKO *In The Mood - KAITO *iNSaNiTY - KAITO & SF-A2 Miki *iNSaNiTY - KAITO, SF-A2 Miki, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len *iNSaNiTY aSYLuM ReMiX - KAITO & SF-A2 Miki *iNSaNiTY (Nightcore Version) - KAITO & SF-A2 Miki *iNSaNiTY - KAITO, SF-A2 Miki, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Kamui Gakupo, GUMI, SeeU & IA *Isshu no Pokemon Ieru no ka! - KAITO, SF-A2 Miki, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, GUMI, Kamui Gakupo, Gachapoid & Teto *Itsumo no Futari (Familiar Two) - KAITO & MEIKO *Izayoi no Tsuki - KAITO & MEIKO J *Jarring - KAITO *Jewel - KAITO *Journey's End, Wailing Empty - KAITO *Judgement of Corruption - KAITO *JUST STRIP! - KAITO K *K.A.I. / Kee.Ee.Ai. / ケー・エー・アイ - KAITO* & KAIKO *Kage-fumi (Stepping on the Shadow) - KAITO *KAITO de Night - KAITO *KAITO ga UNINSTALL - KAITO *Knight of Light - KAITO* *Koe ni Mahou ga Aru - KAITO & MEIKO *Koisuru Apuri (Application Software in Love) - KAITO *KOKORO ~Yet Another~ - KAITO & Kagamine Rin *Kotonoha ノ Kiwoku - KAITO L *Lily Bell - Kaito *LINKS - Kaito and Meiko *Lion or Tiger - Kaito and Rin *Little Bird and Dreams and Secret - Kaito *loops and loops - Kaito* *Lost Destination - Kaito Append & Len Append *Love *3 - Kaito *LovelessXXX - Kaito, Gakupo, and Len *Lovers Drive - Kaito and Meiko M *Mag-I-cian - Kaito* *Magician Finite - Kaito *Mask - Kaito and Leon *Merry Merry Christmas - Gachapoid, Rin, Len, Miku, Luka, Gumi, Kiyoteru, Yuki, Miki, Lily, Kaito, Gakupo & Meiko *Mind Scientist - Kaito *Mizuo - Kaito *Modernism Egoism - Kaito *Monochrome Ruler - Kaito, Len, Gakupo *Moon Burial - Kaito *Moon Rain - Kaito *Moonlight Total Eclipse - Kaito *Morning Call - Kaito *My Friends - Kaito, Len and Tianyi *My Lost Days - Kaito *My Master - Kaito *My Ice cream is Melting/AISU ga MERUTO With English & Romaji lyrics -Kaito N *NEVER END - Kaito *Norainu Shissou Biyori - Kaito and Meiko O *Old Radio - Kaito *On the Deep - Kaito *One Boy - Kaito and Gumi *Oni to Musume (The Ogre and the Maiden) - Kaito *Onii Yuukai - Kaito, Rin, Miku, Luka *Oyasumi no Uta - Kaito *On the Rocks - Meiko & Kaito *Origin - Kaito P *Project "Ma" - Kaito, Hatsune Miku, Hiyama Kiyoteru *Paganism - Kaito and Miriam *Pane Dhiria - Kaito *Pane Dhiria (Leap Remix) - Kaito *Paradoxical Paradigm - Kaito *Paru Nya - Kaito *Perversity - Kaito *Poker Face - Kaito* *Progeny of the Wings - Kaito Q R *Rain + Virus - Kaito* and Aki Glancy *rb - Kaito and Kagamine Len *Realist - Kaito *Record of Storage - Kaito and Lily *Red Thorn of Death - Kaito, Rin, and Len *Restart - Kaito *RiKka - Kaito* *Rinascita - Kaito and Meiko *Rising Pain - Kaito *Room 13943 - Kaito, Gakupo, Len, and Hiyama S *Sakura Fubuki (Storm of Cherry Blossom Petals) - Kaito *Sakura Irodori Hanamankai - Kaito and IA *Sakura Samurai - Kaito, Gakupo, and Len *Salamander of Soap - Kaito *Sanyi Glider - Kaito* *Sayang - Kaito *See You - Kaito *Sen'nen no Dokusouka (A Thousand-Year Solo) - Kaito *Sensitivity - Kaito & Miriam *Seriously LOVE 1000% / Maji LOVE 1000% / マジ LOVE 1000％ - KAITO* (Whisper + Soft + Straight + English), KAITO v1.1 & KAITO V1.0 *Setsugetsuka - Kaito, Gakupo, and Len *Seven Colors On The Palette - Kaito, Miku, Len, Rin, and Meiko *Shineba Ii Noni - Kaito *Shiniyuku Mono Kara Itoshii Hito e - Kaito and Meiko *Shiritsubomi - Kaito *Shizuku Mori - Kaito and IA *Shota Desuyon - Kaito and Len *Shotarella - Kaito and Len *Singing in the Sea of Electrons - Kaito *Smiling - Kaito, Meiko, Lily, VY1, Yuki, Kiyoteru, Gumi, Gakupo, Rin, Len, Luka, Miku, Miku* *Snow and Midsummer, Flowers and Midwinter - Kaito *SnowDust - Kaito and Len *Snowstorm of Cherry Blossoms - Kaito *Somewhere in this world - Kaito* and Kaito *Song of Hating Tomato - Kaito *Stardust - Kaiot and Len *Stepping on the Shadow - Kaito *Story about a Poor Rabbit - Kaito *Summer Cicada - Kaito and Len *Susanowo - Kaito *Sweet's Beast - Kaito *Swing-by - Kaito* T *Thank you music - KAITO *The Song of a Bird / Tori no Uta / 鳥の詩 (Lia's cover) - KAITO* *The Dark Gray Sky - KAITO *The Purple Forest - KAITO & Hatsune Miku *The Step Path - KAITO *The Sun of the Night Sky - KAITO *Thread Nation - KAITO* *Time Forgotten One - KAITO *Today is a very good day to die - KAITO, Kamui Gakupo & Kagamine Len *Toki no Aishioto (Footsteps of Time) - KAITO *Toki no Wa (ver 2.0) - KAITO *Toki Wasurebito (Time Forgotten One) - KAITO *Tomorrow's voices - KAITO & Kagamine Rin *TOY BOX - KAITO *Three Days of the Condor - KAITO *Tsugai Kogarashi - KAITO & MEIKO *Tsuki wa Kasumi Hana wa Chiri - KAITO & MEIKO *Tsuki Yuki Hana - KAITO *Tuberose - KAITO *Tutelary of Water - KAITO *Twilight ∞ nighT - KAITO, Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, GUMI, Kamui Gakupo, MEIKO, Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len U *Unlawful Storage~The Lost Memory~ - Kaito, Gakupo, and Len *Unyapu - Kaito *Utopian Fantasy - Kaito* V *Vampire Moon - Kaito* W *Waiting in Earth - Kaito *Waltz of the Season Concerning - Kaito *Warum - Kaito *Water Clown - Kaito *WEBデザイン (WEB Design) - Kaito *What's COLOR? - Kaito *When She Found Out I Was An Otaku - Kaito and Miku *White☆Christmas - Kaito, Gumi, Rin, Miku, Yuki, SF-A2 Miki, Luka, Gakupo, Kiyoteru, Len & Meiko *WHITE NIGHT (English) - KAITO *Winter Cherry Blossom - Kaito *WITHOUT END - Kaito *Wonderful World - Kaito and Meiko *Wonderful World - Kaito *War Song - Kaito *Would you marry me? - Kaito X Y *Yes Yes - Kaito* *Your Highness☆My Princess - Kaito, Gakupo, Len, and Kiyoteru *Young, Alive, In Love - Kaito & Meiko Z Category:Songs featuring KAITO